


Year 1800

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	Year 1800

Year 1800  
Bluu Tanuki was given a mission to participate a Masquerade ball in order to figure the enemy's plan. After beating information out of some of the target's gang members, they said he will attend the festival to release chemicals called the Red Death.  
Bluu arrived at the party disguised as a guest in a extremely beautiful, shimmering teal dress.   
“Right this way my lady,”an usher said as she stepped out the carriage in front of the entrance.  
“Thank you,”she replied.  
At that moment a tall green man approached the party. No one noticed that Raphael's turtle-like face was real but since it's a mask party it won't make a difference. He was also Zorro and his mission was already carried out; find the target and kill him. He stepped inside giving each usher a dry response.  
Clara who was the rich mayor’s daughter was attending the party as her father wanted to marry her off. She wore a beautiful blue and gold dress but no mask.  
Leo who was the other Zorro was attending the party and disguised himself as a rich man.  
Bluu wasn't human either. The raccoon-like feature on her face was all real including her ears, teeth, claws and tail. But it didn't worry her that she'll lose her cover. Small dabs of makeup her face look like a presentable mask and her tail was kept as a scarf hugging around her neck. Her claws from her hands and feet were both hidden in her gloves and shoes.  
Raph followed the rest of the guest towards a large golden ballroom. When he entered he noticed a young woman that crossed his path. He stops then heads towards her way but accidentally bumps into Bluu.

“Oof! Hey!,”she said.  
Clara was walking around seeing all the masked faces at the party but she didn’t know who she wanted to mingle with.  
Leo walked over to Bluu and bowed asking her for a dance.  
Bluu blushed. She glanced around for any sign of the suspect then smiled back.   
“Well why not?”  
After all bad guys can't always be on time she thought as she reach for his hand.  
He gazed at her with awe in his eyes but kept a distance not wanting to speak her just until he finishing looking at her like a canvas of art.  
Clara continued to walk around until she spotted Raph.  
Leo lead her to the dance floor and started waltzing with her.  
She wanted to remain calm as she danced so close to him. Not because of her hidden identity but because of a man like him who offered to dance in general.  
He froze but then excused himself and cleared his throat calmly.   
“Care to dance?,”Raph asked.  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed as she nodded.  
Leo spun her around a few times dipping her and had her so close against him.  
Her heart raced and her smile blossomed. Of Course she never been with someone and so mysteriously handsome... in a mask??  
He smiled and gently took her small hand, leading her to the marble floor under the golden lights from the crystal chandelier.  
Clara was stunned that he would want to dance with her.  
Leo waltzed with her some more and chuckled.  
She nearly melted from his warm laugh and embrace as he brought her close. It took effect on her for a while until a familiar scent the nudge passed her. She stopped and her expression turned plain but concern.  
He kept her hand in his then held her waist with the other and began to dance.  
“S-Sorry but I have to go,”she answered.  
Clara held onto his shoulders and looked up into his masked eyes.  
Leo excused himself as he too had to go after the bad guy.  
She cocked an eyebrow as to why he was in a hurry as well but she lost interest and walk rushed through a crowd of people. She managed to reach the stairs where the scent tailed to and continue following it.  
Raph swayed with her and twirled her and dipped her a few times then lightly held her in the air for a short moment.   
“Quite light,”he said.  
Clara blushed looking down at him.  
Leo decided to follow after Bluu in the shadows since he knew they were after the same person.  
Just her luck, Bluu caught up with the enemy who stepped into a room. She hurried over and listen from behind it.  
“Is everything ready?,”a deep voice asked.  
“Yes boss!”two others answered.   
“Good, the mayor has already left and even leaves his daughter behind to die. Set off the Red Death now!”  
He chuckles as he set Clara back to her feet.  
The more he continue dancing the more he watch her and her dress gleam like an Angel.  
She finally pulls out her katana from her garter belt from under dress and kicks the door open.  
“Neither of you move!,”she shouted.  
“DAMN YOU,”the man roared,”Blast the Bitch!!”  
The gang pulled out their crossbows and fired.  
Clara started to giggle as she held onto him.  
Leo snuck in from behind her easily knocking them out one by one.  
Bluu couldn't see him as she tried dodging several arrows but took one in the arm. She collapsed and cursed on the floor.  
Screams were heard and frightened guests rushed out the ballroom at once. Luckily Raph moved away from the stampede with Clara his arms.  
Clara squeaked and gasped wondering where he was taking her.  
Leo deflected the weapons attacks and slashed his sword through their chests.  
Bluu groan at the pain and realised her fear of poison from the arrows as she pulled it from the back of her hip.  
He sighed and said,”I'm sorry to tell you this but your father abandoned you. In fact he planned this party to eliminate leaders for the peace treaty.”  
Clara was in so much shock and flabbergasted and angry at her father that she started to cry.  
Leo quickly rushed over to her ripped her dress open on her hip and began to suck out the poison.  
“Ah! Wh-...What are you...doing?,”she said.  
Darkness shook her vision but she tries remaining conscious even though her body was turning numb.  
He fled with her towards an open window and climb up to the roof. He tried calming her down and soothed her back for a little while.  
Clara looked up at him with tear stained eyes.  
Leo spit it out each time he sucked the poison out of her. He then finished and then bandaged her wound after putting alcohol on it.  
Bluu felt too dizzy to stand.  
“I'll take you someplace safe, just hold on to me.”  
He tossed his hook to make a straight line to glide through.  
Clara held on tightly to him and sighed sadly.  
“I'm all alone,” she whispered.  
Leo picked her up bridal style then took her out of there back to his hideout.  
“That's not true,”he said then puts something over the line and dropped down, gliding deep into pass brick buildings and houses.  
Bluu glanced at the room before they left it was empty with only destroyed equipment of the Red death and tied up employees but the boss was missing. She sighed but now her only worry is the man who's carrying her.  
Clara looked up at him and wondered what he meant by that. She clung onto him scared.  
Leo set her down on a cot and put a blanket on her as he stroked her cheek.  
“Thanks for the dance and for saving my life,”she said acting calm,”But why go through all this trouble with me?”  
They headed towards his hideout where Raph hiked the rest of the way through the shadows and kept Clara on his back.  
Clara just held on tightly to him not sure what to do now.  
“Because it’s my duty and my mission. That’s why and plus I love you.”  
Her cheeks pinched red and she faced the other way.  
“We just m--”  
Once they entered his hideout he sets her down and locks the door then turn to face her.  
Clara blushed gazing up into his masked eyes.  
Leo smiled and kissed her lips softly.  
Bluu's eyes widened then let out a startled cry which was muffled by his lips.  
He brought her in his arms again this time with a kiss to her tender rosy lips.  
Clara didn’t know what to do. She was afraid and still in shock.  
Leo deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her.  
He kissed at her mouth through every angle, gentle but yet meaningfully. Raph even rubbed her back to soothe her again.  
She trembled and her breath grew unsteady.  
Clara started to kiss him back.  
Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth kissing her roughly.  
Bluu couldn't help but moan at this. Something else wanted more.  
Raph appreciate this and give her more what she deserves by slipping his tongue through her lips.  
Clara began to moan and she French kissed him back pulling her closer to him.  
Leo sucked on her tongue exploring her wet cavern as he began to take off her clothes.  
She whimpered then grabbed at his arms, nearly protesting from his action as he suffocate her with kisses.  
“Wait...pl-please…,”Bluu moaned.  
His three-fingered gloved hands craved her body as well as his tongue. Touching and massaging every crook and cranny for sensitive spots.  
“Ah!!!” Clara moaned softly mewling in delight and wrestled with his tongue.  
Leo then separated from her lips and looked into her eyes with eyes full of lust and love for her.  
As soon as Raph wrestle his tongue with Clara’s, he grip at her rear.  
It made him irresistible in fact too irresistible when Bluu looked at them through his eyes.  
Clara squeaked and gasped rubbing his clothed shoulders.  
Leo then went down and started nipping and nibbling on her neck.  
“Aah!,”she cried. Her tail uncoiled from her neck and fell to the floor.  
He wanted tear off her clothes but Raph realized their still in the front room. He hoist her legs around his waist then carries her to his room then gently laid her down on his bed, follow her on top, and unzip her dress.  
Clara gasped and looked up at him her cheeks flushed.  
Leo traveled lower sucking hickeys on her shoulders.  
“Hnngh...Aah! Oh!”  
She bared her fangs and her face burned.  
He drew his tongue out just to trace it across the shell of her ear.  
Clara elicited another moan and arched her back.  
Leo took her dress off and corset and he sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.  
She hissed and moan louder.  
His tongue slither down to her neck before adding teeth to a tender spot between her neck and shoulder.  
Clara mewled softly her body shuddering in delight.  
Leo abandoned that now hardened nipple and sucked on the other one.  
“A-Aah~!”  
Her voice grew shaky as her body trembled. Bluu's tail twitched and stiffened from the moves Leo made.  
Love bites appeared everywhere on shoulder. Raph spread more down her body until he stopped at her breasts where nuzzled between them.  
Clara’s moans grew louder and louder as she got turned on.  
Leo journeyed lower further down south and sucked on her pussy fingering her.  
“OH! Oh, Gawd!!,”she cried as she clawed at the cushion.  
Then he puts his mouth over her nipple and sucked it hard.  
Clara held his head closer to her chest and she arched her back.  
Leo then delved his tongue into her clit parting her labia and stroking and rubbing along her lining.  
She hissed again and rolled her head back. Her eyes were already shut and her hands grabbed at his scalp.  
He continued teasing the defenseless bud until it swollen and grew rosy pink then turned to the next one.  
Clara then whimpered in pleasure as she craved more.  
Leo then rubbed her thighs as he massaged her g spot.  
It felt as if her stomach was turning knots,deeper his tongue pushed inside.  
Soon her body hugged at his wet muscle.   
“Y-...You're gonna make me...c-cum!”  
After teasing them he made his mark through her ribs and stomach until he reached her womanhood. Already he can smell the sweetness running through her thighs.  
“Wh-what’s your name?” Clara breathed panting heavily moaning.  
Leo smirked as he kept at it and tried to make her cum as he did it again.  
“Raphael, Doll.”  
He slips an index finger through her folds while stroking her clitoris with his thumb.  
She let out a short shriek through her moaning then her orgasm ran down his tongue.  
“I-I’m Clara!” Clara managed to mewl out as she arched her back.  
Leo then took out his tongue and his fingers swallowing her cum as he got ready to enter her.  
“What are y- you??,”she responded.  
“Cute name you got Clara,”he smirked and added another finger to curl and rub the inside of her womb.  
“Oh god Raph!” Clara whimpered holding onto his head.  
Leo looked at her and smiled stroking her cheek.  
“I can ask you the same thing sweetheart.”  
She stared down at his size from below then back at his face.  
He licked and sucked at her clitoris as he stroke her faster.  
Clara moaned softly as she gripped his sheets.  
Leo leaned down and planted his lips on hers again as he kissed her passionately.  
She mewled at their lips molding together again. Bluu felt better from distraction long enough until the pain grew in her virginity.  
He pushed his fingers harder forcing her to orgasm.  
Clara moaned and came heavily.  
Leo entered her and thrusted slowly and gently into her.  
She gasped and squeezed her eyes at the pain.  
He cleaned it up from his fingers with a greedy purr then lapped up the rest before finally positioning himself in front of her opening.  
“Please be gentle. I’m a virgin.”  
Leo stroked her cheeks whispering sweet things to her.  
She replied with more moaning this time with a little desperation within her notes.  
“I know, I'll make quick so that the pain will go away but I won't move unless you're ready.”  
Clara nodded and closed her eyes.  
Leo then thrusted into her harder and deeper grunting.  
“O--... Oh Gawd you're filling me up!,”Bluu cried.  
He guided the tip then slowly pushed himself inside.  
Clara moaned in pain as tears stung her eyes.  
Leo then gripped her hips bucking into her.  
Her body jerked repeatedly and her moans turned to screams. The pain faded but pleasure struck her too fast and she felt lost in this lust.  
He held still watching and waiting for her to get use to him.  
Clara then started to moan in pleasure.  
Leo hit her g spot repeatedly grunting.  
Their bodies slowly beaded with sweat.  
He figured he could move so Raph pulled his hips then carefully thrusts back inside.  
Clara moaned arching her back.  
Leo grunted and orgasmed into her heavily.  
Bluu arched her back as she came as well and panted hard.  
He moved into this rhythm some more then increase his speed.  
Clara mewled scratching his shoulders.  
Leo pulled out of her panting.  
She whimpered. A chill ran around the room and Bluu couldn't help but hold on to him from beneath.  
Raph growled thrust harder, gripping her hips from her tightness.  
Clara gripped his shoulders whimpering.  
Leo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.  
Soon her body relaxed as well as her breathing. Bluu's head settled on his chest, brushing it slightly for a moment.  
Clara groaned and rubbed his arms.  
Leo looked at her worried.  
“Are you ok?”  
She nods,”I feel …. alot better.”  
Bluu cuddles him close as she could.   
“You know I never asked you your name.”  
He penetrated deep into her core while hungrily kissing at her mouth.  
Clara moaned kissing him back.  
"It's Leo.”  
Since it sounded it like he had no need to hide his real name, Bluu didn't think twice to give out her’s as well.  
“I'm Bluu,”she smiled then sighed and rubbed at his solid chest. Bluu kissed at his lips one last time. Her eyes were soon heavy then she fell asleep.  
A white flash struck his vision like lightning, then Raph finally orgasmed.  
Clara moaned softly and climaxed.  
Leo snuggled against her and fell asleep.  
Raph pulled out and rolled off of her so that he can catch his breath on his back.  
She sighed happily in her sleep.  
“Raph…,” Clara answered softly.  
He turned to face her and nuzzled her crown before planting last few kisses on her forehead.  
Clara was so tired she fell asleep cuddling against him.  
“Love you Clara,”he said ,”I always protect you.”  
The next day began at dawn as Bluu slowly rose from Leo's arm carefully preventing to wake Leo. She had to sneak away and return to headquarters to report the situation. Bluu gather her clothes and belongings, got dressed, then turned to door until a strong hand gripped her tail.  
The next morning Clara woke up and she looked around.  
Leo gripped her tail not wanting her to go. He looked at her with sadness in her eyes.  
“L-Leo...I,”she answered, feeling real guilty.  
Raphs arms still secured her hips as his slept peacefully.  
Clara sighed and snuggled against him.  
“Please don’t go. I love you Bluu.”  
Her heart did a somersault and blinked. Bluu softly mouthed his name except no words rolled out.  
“I love you too, Leo.”  
He brushed his cheek against her forehead and hummed softly.  
Clara nuzzled his neck and yawned.  
Leo hugged her tightly to him.  
She sighed hugging him back.   
“I don't want to leave this, but I have to go. It's my duty to be present in the flesh. How else will I report back?”  
Raph moved to her neck where he brushed his lips there as well.  
“Ahh Raph!” Clara moaned softly.  
Leo growled and hugged her tighter to him.  
“You're not leaving me!”  
“L-Leo?!,”she cried. She squeaked as the pressure stressed her womb on her from last night.  
“Sleep good?,”he purred.  
Clara blushed a light shade of pink and nodded.  
Leo then let's go and sighs lightly pulling her away from him.  
“Please don't leave.”  
Bluu was confused at his reaction. He figured that perhaps something dark haunted him back then.  
She shook her head slightly.   
“I won't,”she answered.  
He grinned. Raph rolls on top of her to reach her mouth for a kiss while balancing his weight with his elbows.  
Clara moaned kissing him back just as passionately.  
Leo looked at her with happy joyful masked eyes and smiled hugging her possessively to him.  
I'll have to find out why he's like this she thought.  
He slipped his tongue between their kiss wrestling her sweet tongue.  
Clara soon stopped kissing him to talk.  
“But Raph what about my fiancé? I'm supposed to be getting married.”  
Leo hugged her to him like she was his lifeline. He kissed her cheek and her lips passionately.  
“Fiance?,”he asked as his eyes turned stun.  
Her cheeks burned but she kissed back.  
Clara nodded looking away from him.  
Leo deepened the kiss happily.  
She added more kisses to his beak, mid-brow and forehead to show more affection.  
“Do you love him,”he sighed and got off of her.  
“N-no. I haven't even met him yet.”  
Leo churred and purred happily smirking.  
She liked his reaction and kissed at his face while her whiskers tickled him.  
“But when you do, will you love him... more than me?”  
“Raph I don’t love you yet.”  
Leo then chirped and began to kiss her back.  
“Leo...mmm,”she respond. Her body quaked from his passionate touch.  
Now he was more hurt then stun as he grew deadly silent. Raph moved his feet to the wooden floor and rose in a sitting position.  
“But I will with time Raph.”  
Leo kissed her roughly parting her lips with his tongue.  
He sighed and stood up  
“I'll find something to eat in the meantime get ready.” He walks away not saying anything else.  
She moans between their kiss accepting his tongue and challenged it with hers again.  
Clara now refused to get dressed. She just sat there in bed naked.  
Leo sucked on her tongue and he wrestled with hers.  
Bluu brushed every angle of his hot mouth then turned her face away to breathe.  
He left to a different room and started the stove with leftover wood for the fire.  
“If this is how you’re gonna treat me I’m leaving!” Clara shouted.  
Leo smirked and panted as he then licked her cheek.  
She whimpered like an innocent puppy and trembled from him.  
Raph said nothing. He was too hurt and angry to do nothing.  
Clara huffed got dressed and left going who knows where.  
Leo smiled at her.  
“Would you like something to eat?” he asked her.  
“Actually,”she answered as-a-matter-of-factly before pushing him against the wall, “I’d rather eat you…”  
Suddenly his feet had a mind of its own and hurried to the door then latched onto Clara's wrists before she took another step outside.  
Clara struggled in his grasp and tried to break free.  
“Let me go!”  
Leo smirked down at her and whispered, “I'm all yours then.”  
Bluu looked pleased and started from his jaw, neck and shoulders. Creating new love bites of her own.  
“Why all of a sudden, do you want to choose your fiancee!?,”he demanded.  
“I wasn't going to him. I never chose him! I was gonna leave town! Now release me!”  
Leo started to groan and he grunted as he shivered in pleasure.  
She found it adorable and continue licking, sucking and licking down his chest until she discovered his manhood growing in greeting. She grabs at it through the cloth and strokes at it as her lips made their way down.  
“If you stayed I'd let you go to the city many times as you want but not while your father wants you dead!”  
Clara's eyes widened. She started to cry.  
“H-he wants me dead?!” she sobbed.  
Leo churred and chirped pelvic thrusting it into her hand.  
She slid her tongue the rest of the way down to his member, purring seductively until it vibrated chills down Leo.  
“I'm sure he didn't want to find you safe after that incident broke out!”  
Clara sighed as she still cried her wrists still grabbed by Raph.  
“Please let go of me.”  
Leo started to growl at this point and he arched his back.  
She placed Leo into her mouth lightly sucking the head.  
“There's nowhere else for you to go,”he said, this time with less anger in his tone.  
Clara still looked teary eyed and sad.  
“I didn’t ask for any of this you know!”  
Leo growled as he held onto her head urging her to continue.  
“Ulp!,”she respond but bobbed her head slowly without choking on his huge shaft. She wanted to tease him as badly as she could.  
Quickly he pulled her in his arms rubbing her back.  
“I know, “he said, “I know.””  
Clara continued to cry as she sobbed in his arms.  
“No one loves me!”  
Leo grunted as he arched his back closing his masked eyes in pleasure.  
Bluu squeezed him as she stroking him harder and licked at the tip.  
“Your so hard, Leo,”she purred.  
He pulled her off to face him.  
“Your wrong, I love you.”  
Then his lips crashed into hers.  
Clara’s eyes widened and she moaned into the kiss.  
Leo eventually came into her mouth as he couldn't take it anymore.  
It took her by surprise that nearly choked at then took the rest on half her face.  
He brought her back inside without breaking the kiss then pressed her back next to the frame of the doorway and kissed more.  
Clara mewled into the kiss kissing him passionately back.  
Leo panted his cheeks flushed his masked eyes gazing at her with lust and desire and passion.  
Surely the mess on Bluu’s innocent face turned Leo on more.  
He groped at her body before drawing tongue into her eager mouth.  
Clara whimpered helplessly against his dominating tongue.  
Leo then without warning slammed his member into her really quick.  
“Aaugh!!,”she screamed as she felt him jabbing towards her stomach.  
His hands squeezed at her breasts for more.  
“Ahh Raph please!” Clara groaned into the kiss.  
Leo kissed her passionately as he fucked her into oblivion.  
Her eyes rolled to the back to her head as her body rocked in a rough rhythm but each thrusts gave an intoxicating sensation to her body.  
Raph took her around his hips, closed the door then found his bedroom. He slowly sat down on his bed while tangling his tongue with his and keeping Clara balanced on his lap.  
Clara moaned softly wrestling with his tongue rubbing his shoulders.  
Leo deepened the kiss as he went harder into her grounding his hips against hers.  
A familiar knot already formed into her stomach. Bluu moaned loudly for more afraid he'll stop if she didn't.  
His body heated up from this trying very little to control animal needs.  
Clara whispered to him you’re sexy as she moaned softly.  
Leo then reached her jewel as he pounded into it mercilessly.  
“AAaaah!! LEO!,”she screamed.  
He smirks deviously.  
“Your irresistible, “he purrs.  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed.  
Leo reached his peak coming into her heavily groaning.  
Her last orgasm caused it to run down her legs. Bluu purred then breathed steadily again.  
“Want to ride me?”  
Clara blushed and nodded.  
Leo slid out of her panting heavily.  
He pulled out his member before dragging her opening directly towards it.  
“Would you like to get change before we find something else to eat afterwards?,”she asked.  
Clara started to moan as she began to ride him.  
Leo smiled at her and nodded getting changed and kissed her cheek.  
He moaned lower and louder.   
“Yes, yes, gawd yes!,”he said.  
Raph slowly pumped into her for ecstasy.  
Bluu took the kiss then asked for anything to throw on before they left.  
Clara straddled him rubbing his plastron.  
Leo gave her a dress to wear.  
He cursed under his breath. Lust burned in his eyes that wouldn't stop staring at Clara bouncing on his solid member.  
She thank him and quickly wash up and throws it on. Finally they stepped outside. It was noon but neither mind.  
Clara bounced up and down on him as she gripped his plastron.  
Leo held hands with her as he walked with her smiling down at her.  
Bluu blushed and shyly rested on his shoulder as they walked closer together.  
Raph began to move into a small friction as Clara rode him.  
Clara straddled him as she moaned.  
Leo squeezed her hand in his and walked along with her.  
His grip tightened around her waist as he pump in her.  
They walked some more until they stopped at a bridge over a shimmering river. That's when she asked,”Did you ever wanted to be something else other than a assassin, Leo?”  
Clara moaned and mewled softly as she bounced up and down on him.  
“Well that’s a good question but no I guess not,” Leo said to her.  
She nods.  
“Me too.”  
Her gaze fell onto the ground. Her soft smile remains but her eyes became sad.  
“Clara...I’m almost there...keep going!,”he groans.  
It wasn’t long until Clara orgasmed heavily all around him.  
Leo squeezed her hand in his and asked her, “what’s wrong?”  
She broke her focus on the ground to look back into his eyes. “I-It's nothing!,”she exclaimed.  
His hot seeds stirred with her climax and ran onto the floor.  
Clara moaned softly then panted heavily.  
Leo made her look up at him stroking her cheeks.  
“Tell me.”  
He nuzzled at her breasts as he stroke her hips.  
Bluu’s cheeks pinched red. Looking into his gave her warmth and security. She had to answer him.  
“ Well it's just… You and me both will have to spend the rest of our lives in secrecy and kill our targets.”  
Clara mewled in pleasure rubbing his head.  
“Then we won’t be assassins forever then sweetheart.”  
She smiles then hugs him.  
“I made an oaf to follow my the code but unless I back down on my team, I was told to never to return and I'm happy because of you!”  
Raph lifts her up and lies her on the bed then leaves to start a bath.  
When he came back she asked,  
“Raph are you going to be an assassin forever?”  
Leo nodded and hugged her tightly to him rubbing her back.  
“And you make me happy as well.”  
Bluu held his face then gave him a kiss on the mouth.  
“I don't know,” he answered, “But I've been thinking about after I made love with you.”  
Clara’s eyes widen and her cheeks flushed.  
“Because I can’t marry an assassin Raph.”  
Leo churred into the kiss and kissed her back stroking her cheeks.  
“You're right. You need someone to be with watch over and care you. And who knows you could be pregnant.”  
Bluu kissed him some more than finally broke in order to grab his hand tug playfully for him to follow,”C'mon we should go some place to eat!”  
“I wanna be with you Raph but how’re we gonna make this work?” Clara said sadly looking away from him.  
Leo just chuckled and nodded quickly following after her.  
He sighs as he sat in the bed next to her.  
A smile grew little and he turn to her then said,”I'll have to quit then I'm no longer for the rest of my existence.”  
They found a restaurant and order their meals together in a table under the stars that slowly appeared.  
Clara nodded and kissed his cheek happily.  
Leo sat down and waited for his food.  
He kissed back but on the lips.  
“Go take your bath,”he smiled,”While I make us something to eat. “  
Bluu stared at the sun that was about to dip into the sea.  
“B-but Raph that should be my job. I don’t wanna be taken care of. I can do stuff as well.”  
Leo stared at the sunset with her and smiled and said, “not as beautiful as you.”  
She turned away bashfully and chuckled innocently. The food arrived and watched the sun some more as they ate.  
“And it's also my job to be a fit husband to you. Please enjoy your bath and your food will be ready.”  
“B-but………..” Clara said still looking up at him.  
Leo started to eat his food as well and it was delicious.  
He kissed her again and rubbed her shoulder then leaves and already disappears into the kitchen.  
Bluu didn't leave a single bite on her plate either. As she finished, Bluu rubbed her foot against his leg.  
Clara sighed and got in the bath.  
Leo finished his food as well smiling at her.  
“Need Dessert love?,”she asked.  
Raph grabbed his ingredients and sets them on the table. Making was easy but just to be sure he read it again in a cookbook. He wants it to be perfect just for her.  
Clara tried to enjoy her bath but it wasn’t working. She cried silently.  
Leo shook his head no and got up going to pay for the food.  
Suddenly he hears her crying and came over to the bathroom to knock on it.  
“Clara are you alright? “  
Bluu did the same and walked alongside him again as they left.  
“I-I’m fine Raph!” Clara said sobbing.  
Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he walked with her.  
Bluu held onto his hips, humming softly on his shoulder. They walked back to their house where Bluu started a bath.  
He opens the door and steps in. He looked worried and kneel next to the tub wanting to help her stop crying.  
“I-I miss my family Raph. How could my dad have been bad all this time?”  
Leo walked into their house with her and was drawing a bath.  
“I am your family now,”he said softly, “I'll never hide anything that would put harm towards you and I'll always love you.”  
Clara sighed sadly looking away from him as she continued to cry.  
Suddenly some assassins from their headquarters came.  
Bluu headed to the bedroom to change when suddenly something moved outside the window. Then the sounds came and she ignore the need to investigate the strange movement outside.  
Her heart skip then race rabidly as if it's trying to burst. Something wasn't right when the men drew out their weapons.   
“Bluu Tanuki, We're sorry,”one of them answered.  
Bluu gasped then sprinted to Leo's Back to protect.  
He soothed her back some more and moved her face towards to kiss and comfort her.  
But Clara refused to kiss him back.  
Leo noticed as well and quickly got out his weapons.  
She found her weapons from her gerta and wield it in a flash. “I should have known you would never allow me to leave alive!”   
“We can make it easier for you if don't struggle,”they said.   
“We will make quick and clean.”  
It hurted him but he sighed then stood up.  
Clara pressed her forehead against his and kissed him back as she stopped crying.  
Leo growled as he got ready to fight them charging at them.  
One of the assassins darted towards Leo while the other took the opportunity to go after Bluu but she blocked the dagger with her blade then kicked him away.  
“Let me bring you your clothes. After you eat, we'll look for your family. “  
“No Raph you don’t understand. My mother and my siblings are all dead! My father was the only one I had left!”  
Leo swept his feet under the other one’s feet and stabbed the guy in the chest with his sword.  
Bluu turned and jumped the last assassin tackling him under her knees. The other assassin quickly got up and charged but only came down when Bluus knife struck his throat then Bluu finished the man underneath her by snapping his neck.  
He faces her with serious but caring -look   
“Then let me take care of you,”he said  
Clara nodded as she looked up into his masked eyes.  
Leo quickly grabbed her hand and raced out of there with her.  
He rubs her bare body again and kissed at her face.  
“More will come!,”she cried,”We need to hide!”  
Clara started to moan softly as she blushed.  
Leo nodded and he quickly took them to an abandoned water mill.  
Bluu sat next to him to catch her breath.  
He kisses turned to nibbles then spread them over her jaw and neck.  
Clara mewled shivering in delight.  
Leo patted her back and caught his breath as well.  
She finally calmed her breathing and hugged him close nuzzling his neck.  
He wanted to go further again with her but Raph had to give her something to eat. He pulled out a towel.  
“Th-thank you R-Raph,” Clara said shivering from the cold.  
Leo purred and churred and hugged her back rubbing her inner thighs.  
“I never knew they'd go that far as to dismember me ‘permanently’,”she said, “But I love you and I'd rather have a knife at heart than to not be with you.”  
Raph smiled and rubbed the towel at her head.  
“Get ready and prepare dinner,”he said and kissed her forehead again.  
Clara nodded and dried off then got dressed into clean clothes.  
Leo nodded saying likewise and nuzzled her neck kissing it lightly.  
Bluu sighed his name several times over rubbing at his shoulders.  
By the next twenty-five minutes, he whipped home cooked pasta.  
Clara sat down and started to eat it humming in delight.  
Leo then began to kiss her all over her face and rubbed her inner thighs.  
He watched and ate as well. Raph brushed a strand a hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.  
Clara continued to eat and she blushed looking up at him.  
Leo then stopped and told her they had to hide as he could sense someone was approaching.  
Chills ran down her spine and Bluu’s eyes fell shut.  
Raph finished eating and waited for while drinking his wine.  
She nods then said,”We should find a someplace to fake our death then they will no longer track us!”  
Clara then finished eating and drank her wine as well.  
Leo nodded and knew of the perfect place to do that.  
She followed beside him.  
He took their plates then washed them with suds in the barrel full of water.  
Clara went to their room and got naked laying down on the bed waiting for him.  
Leo told her they were gonna jump off a cliff but he would save them with his grappling hook.  
He follows soon after and was well-amused to see her full skin again. A wide grin ran across Raphs delighted face then he stepped into the room.  
Bluu trusted him without any question. Because of the sounds of more assassins were approaching, she hurried to the cliffs with him.  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink looking up at him.  
Leo held her tightly as he jumped off the cliff and landed in a tree cushioning their fall down below where they couldn’t see.  
The trio of assassins stopped at the edge of the cliffs searching for them but soon gave up and disappeared.  
He joined her in bed. Raph’s hands reunited with her bare body and plants it with kisses.  
Clara began to moan softly as she shuddered in pleasure.  
Leo brought them back up on the ledge with his grappling hook and he hugged her tightly to him.  
The moon reflect smile on her face as she hugged back happily.  
He smirked then drew his tongue across her soft flesh.  
Clara mewled lightly as she held on tightly to him.  
Leo brought her to a train where they were gonna leave town.  
She climbs in lies down on a huge pile of hay.  
“Mmm … I know what I want for dessert,”he grinned. Raph turned her face to the side so that he nibble her ear and neck.  
“A-and what is that Raph?” Clara asked blushing stuttering nervously.  
Leo climbed in as well and laid down next to her in the hay.  
Bluu rolled over to him, nuzzling at his throat.  
He replied by biting her ear a little.  
“Take a guess.”  
Clara squeaked and gulped nervously.  
“M-me?” she asked.  
Leo churred softly as he began to rub her back then went down even lower.  
He took her lips, sucking and kissing at them until they bruise.  
Bluu didn't want nothing more now than to hold him. She whimpered at his embraced and gave his muscles a squeeze.  
Clara whimpered softly again as she began to rub his clothed inner thighs.  
Leo chirped and purred softly as he rubbed her hips up and down.  
“Leo...Leo,”she muttered his name while giving eskimo kisses.  
He pulled his clothes and was left with nothing but pants as continue nibbling her shoulders.  
Clara moaned and groaned as she shivered in delight.  
Leo smiled at her while he rubbed her inner thighs pulling her close to him to keep her warm.  
Raph can feel her body burning at his touch. He stroked at her womb lovingly as he gave breasts some attention.  
She turned so that her back faced Leo and her head rested on their hands which kneaded together.  
Clara’s cheeks flushed as she blushed arching her back.  
Leo squeezed their intertwined hands together as he smiled down at her kissing her cheek.  
She squirmed little which made her rear rub against his groin.  
He made small digits inside her womb. Raph tweaked a nipple between his teeth, sucking and licking at it.  
Clara moaned and squeaked holding his head closer to her chest.  
Leo started to growl at that as he grounded his hips against hers.  
She was amused to his reaction at first then a small smile grew on her face as it burn red.  
Once her sweet rosebud was a deep pink, he teased at the other without letting go of her womanhood.  
Clara mewled and whimpered as she arched her back.  
Leo rubbed her back making hickeys on the back of her neck.  
“Leo…,”she moaned. Bluu’s twin tails brushed at his hips for more.  
He thrusted two fingers inside her with harsh forcing.  
“A-ah!!!” Clara screamed in pleasure as she arched her back.  
Leo pulled down his pants as he thrusted into her slowly and gently.  
Bluu was pushed flat on her stomach and she already felt him inside her. Her moans were short screams as she arched her back.  
“Are you ready yet,my love?, “he asked with lust laced around his tongue.  
Clara nodded as she wanted him to be inside her so badly.  
Leo thrusted deeper and harder and faster into her as he moaned.  
Her tails whipped around and her claws at the floor, moaning his name louder.  
He pulls his fingers out and tasted a sample before gently pushing her into the bed then shoving himself inside.  
Clara moaned and mewled as she gripped his shoulders.  
Leo thrusted rougher and further into her as he grunted.  
“Leo...Oh, Leo...Leo.”  
Her body slowly hugged him begging for more.  
Raph slowly moved his hips in rhythm and watched the lust in her face.  
Clara screamed his name from the pleasure she was getting.  
Leo grunted in response as he swayed his hips against hers in ecstasy.  
Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth was gape. The moving training was already loud enough for no one to here Bluu screaming.  
He stood on his knees and took Clara’s leg over his shoulder. Raphs member thrusted deeper into core nonstop.  
Clara moaned as her body shuddered in delight and she gripped the sheets.  
Leo in perfect sync with the vibrations of the train thrusted harder and rhythmically into her.  
Her body quaked beneath as Raph thrusted faster and his breath grew heavier.  
Bluu couldn't take it anymore. She cried one last time then clenched at him before milking him with her nectar.  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure scratching his shoulders.  
Leo groaned and released his seeds into her pulling out of her panting.  
The dominated specie let out a whimper then turned to face her mate. Her breathing was heavy but soon it settled down as well as her body.  
“Easy darling, “he said between his breath, “I'm almost there!”  
He turned her body sideways as he was already striking her core.  
Clara released all around him panting and a moaning mess.  
Leo hugged her tightly to him and pulled the blankets over them.  
She gave him a kiss and few more before falling asleep in his arms.  
The last few of thrusts later draw him in and he let out a grunt, pressing and rolling his body over Clara's until he finished filling her with his seeds.  
Clara panted heavily and breathed heavily gripping onto his shoulders.  
Leo nuzzled her neck snuggling against her as he closed his eyes falling asleep as well.  
A smile grew on her face for a short while then peace remain on her face.  
Raph pulled himself out then moved to her level and hugged her securely, rubbing her hips.  
Clara moaned and mewled softly as she kissed his cheek.  
He respond back by kissing her forehead then nuzzling her hair.  
“I love you.”  
Clara smiled at him and nodded and said I love you too before yawning.  
Raph yanked the sheets up to them then turned off the lights before following her to sleep.  
The End


End file.
